ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gatanothor
is a powerful kaiju, and the final antagonist who appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Its alternate names are Gatanothoa or Gatanozoa, with the latter being the most well-known and still in common use. *Subtitle: *Maga Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga The Ruler of Darkness, Gatanothor is responsible for the annihilation of the ancient humans that roamed the planet millions of years ago, having surfaced from the mythical city of R'lyeh. After covering the world with perpetual darkness, Gatanothor's reign of terror affected all life on the planet. But when the age of darkness neared its end, Gatanothor, along with its followers (called Zoiger) went into the ancient city of R'lyeh island and hibernated. It wasn't until modern times that Gatanothor and its brood awoke once more. The Ruler of Darkness sought to have Earth revisit its dark past. But unlike the last time, a titan stood in Gatanothor's way: Ultraman Tiga. The Warrior of Light defied Gatanothor's rule and pledged to fight for humanity. After dismembering one of the Zoiger, Daigo summoned his courage, and the love he had for the entire human race. Ultraman Tiga arrived to face Gatanothor, but the Warrior of Light only had Daigo's light to power him, and he was easily defeated, despite the usage of the Delcalium Light Stream and a modified Zepellion Ray in his Power Type. Gatanothor turned him back into a stone statue and struck it with a tentacle, which caused it to plummet into the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean. Gatanothor now stood unopposed and allowed its darkness to sweep across the globe. There was nothing that could stop it or the Zoigar from ruling supreme. But the Ruler of Darkness didn't expect GUTS to band together to help stop the horrific beast. GUTS had enlisted Keigo Masaki, ex-host of Evil Tiga to help with Tiga's revival. His plan failed, but caused the people to unite. With humanity taking up arms and uniting, their hopes manifested into the forms of pure light, and poured into Ultraman Tiga's Color Timer. Ultraman Tiga was revived & later confronted Gatanothor in the ancient city. With great power never before seen, Tiga succeeded in easily sending the Ruler of Darkness to oblivion with a combination of Tiga's Glitter Bomber, two Glitter Vanishers, Glitter Zeppelion Ray, and finally the Color Timer Flash. The Earth and humanity was saved and the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust soon after. Ultraman Tiga:The Final Obssey Despite not appearing in the movie, after Kamila knew that Tiga had fallen in love with another woman, Gatanothor's hatred and anger against Tiga was transferred to Kamila and her two other giants. With Gatanothor's anger and hatred, and the dark energy of R'lyeh Island, Kamila was able to transform into her final monstrous form, Demonothor. Trivia *Gatanothor is the first kaiju that managed to end Tiga's life, reverting the Ultra into a stone statue. *Gatanothor's name is never mentioned in the narration of the episode. It is referred to as the "Master of Darkness" to play on his omnipotent nature. *Gatanothor's roar is a reused and slightly modified Desghidorah roar, which in turn was made of modified elephant trumpets. *Gatanothor is based on the Cthulhu Mythos deity, Ghatanothoa, whose name is spelled (in Japanese) the same way as Gatanothor. Like Ghatanothoa, Gatanothor has petrifaction ability. Its role, however, as well as fact that Gatanothor's resting place is the submarine ancient city R'lyeh, is derived from Ghatanothoa's father, Cthulhu. *The porous texture that covers Gatanothor's shell resemble the texture of Golza, Melba, Galra and the Zoiger's skin texture. It is assumed that Gatanothor's shell's texture is supposed to relate to them as they are all Super Ancient kaiju by nature. **Gatanothor's curved shell also means that he resembles a combination of various Nautiloids and other sea creatures, including the extinct Ammonite. *Gatanozoa is the first kaiju that has his head is upside down. *Although not physically seen, Gatanothor is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Gatanothor has instant kill and unblocked special attacks in Ultraman Fighting Evoultion 3, similar to Ultraman Legend. *Both episodes were later featured in episodes 16-17 of Ultraman Retsuden. *Gatanothor shares some similarities with Mururoa from Ultraman Taro. **Both of them defeated an Ultra on their first try. However, Gatanothor managed to end an Ultra's life, Mururoa didn't. **Both hate light. **Both are accompanied by their servants to aid them in attacks. **Both of them are able to cover the Earth's sky with their darkness/black smoke. Ultraman Ginga Gatanothor's Spark Doll was seen in Dark Lugiel's collection room inside Furohoshi Elementary School, meaning a version of him fought in the Dark Spark War. It is assumed that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X Gatanothor appeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gatanothor, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Gatanothor's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Gatanothor, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Ultraman Orb Although he's not physically seen in this series, Maga-Tanothor is the King Demon Beast of Darkness and is Jugglus Juggler's Kaiju Cards. He does fight Orb, but off-screen. Stats - Maga= Maga-Tanothor Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Jugglus Juggler Powers and Weapons Unknown }} Video Games Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Gatanothor also appeared in the game, Taiketsu! Ultra Hero as a playable character. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Gatanothor appears as a boss character for both the Ultra Mode and Tag-Team Mode. However, he is not playable himself. Mainly, it is because he can't move on land and he has an instant kill special attack that can't be blocked. Gallery Ultraman Tiga Tiga vs Gatanozoa.jpg Gatanozoa-1.jpg Gatanozoa-0.jpg Gatanzooaa.png Tiga kick.png|Ultraman Tiga faces Gatanothor Tiga Power Type vs Gathanozoa.jpg|Tiga Power Type vs Gatanothor GATANOZOA II.jpg Image2.jpeg Image3.jpeg Other Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Production Shot of Tiga and Gatanothor N417 s.gif|One of Gatanothor's many game cards for the Mega Monster Battle series of arcade games 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Somehow, Gatanothor Spark Doll seen beside Ace Killer ultrahero_14_gatanothor.gif image Maga gathanothor.jpeg|Magatanothor Ultraman X Cyber Gatanothor Card.png|Cyber Gantanothor Magatanothor .jpeg|Maga-Tanothor Figure information PB079489.jpg|Gatanothor figure ultra-ACT Gatanozoa.png|Yet to be released Ultra-act figure of Gatanothor Gatanozoa Minst.png|The Ultra Hero 500 DX figure of Gatanozoa. Gremlin.png Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts